


take me on an adventure

by mccraeolson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Kittens, M/M, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccraeolson/pseuds/mccraeolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 5 of them were always together, even when they weren't. the cat shelter wouldn't be the same without the five little furry guys roaming around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me on an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first time posting anything on ao3 so if i do this wrong pls excuse me okay thank u for putting up with me i'll be better next time

it was the 4th of july. the usual bouncy and playful kittens were usually stalking around the kitten room and meowing. they were typically playing catch with their own tails and jumping around with the other cats, even if the other cats were trying to sleep. there were always a few kitties who never settled down.  
then there were the older cats, the ones that would just meow around and walk lazily. though there were only two of them left in the shelter (they didn't last very long, usually but they both did grow up in this place). the two older cats liked to stalk around, on top of the cabinets in the shelter because they could. and also, because kittens loved to play, and in the cat room of the shelter, playing was common knowledge.  
when 4th of july came around, things ran a little different here in the gotson cat shelter. some kittens were moved to small rooms, but some were send to smaller rooms in groups. the smaller rooms provided safety for the cats since the shelter didn't have 48 people on night shift to swaddle a kitty in their arms.  
there was a small group of 5 sent off to a room, a british bombay, two calicos, a himalayan, and a cymric. these cats were (mostly) all different types, but they all coated one quality: love. these cats were the most loving in the shelter, all very wise and cute. a calico and a bombay were part of the cat section of the shelter, and the other three were small, smal kitties, playful and never put to rest.  
though to you, kittens may have a small meow that sounds like a whimper for desire of food half the time, though to cats, kittens have a small voice that is barely audible through the cuteness. the same for the cats. their voices are heard well throughout each other, just quite perfectly knowing what each other has to say.  
i'm liam, the older bombay announced. his hair was short and he was cute, he meant business, definitely. the others were surprised he wasn't taken up yet.  
and harry, the older calico announced. he nudged into liam with his paw and spoke, we're best friends.  
the three small kittens looked at each other, nervous to know which one would announce their name first. the smallest calico bounced up, he was definitely the most playful of the three.  
i'm louis, the smallest calico announce, meowing his was arround the whole room.  
i'm zayn, and i'll save my nervous kitty friend from the danger of having to speak in front of two older kitties, this is niall, the himalayan spoke affirmatively. there was only one way to get kitty niall to speak, and that was through zayn. zayn and niall had each other through it all, but zayn mainly just liked to have him through the cuddles. yeah, cuddles were nice.  
louis bounced around, obviously not affected by the loud booms (that they did not know were fireworks, that were believed to just be noises set in to frighten them). zayn and niall had already took to a corner and could be seen by anyone wrapped around one another as niall licked around on zayn's back, most likely attempting to clean off any dirt. louis took to entertaining the two older cats, and liam was really having none off it. he took it upo his own to find a corner somewhere and attempt to muffle the booms.  
harry, louis said as he finally calmed enough to settle to sit. we're the same cats.  
no, lou, that's not how it works. we're the same family of cats, not the same cat. harry nodded and rested down in front of louis.  
oh, so we're in the same family. are you my grandfather? louis asked, with a small hint of joking in his kittenvoice, though harry probably didn't notice it.  
no, lou, not your grandfather. maybe long lost cousins.  
louis said a bright, happy, oh, and he was up again. he was bouncing around and biting at harry's tail, trying to pull harry up to play.  
come on! come play with me! be a nice kitty!  
harry hissed at the smaller kitty, trying to get him to back away. he didn't like playing, and he would probably never, ever like playing. it was just a small harry kitty thing. harry glanced back to look at niall and zayn, who were cuddle up around each other, both happily purring. liam was off in a corner, licking at himself. harry turned to look at louis who was obviously not scared of the loud noises.  
louis can't we just sleep like the other kitties? i'll cuddle with you but i won't play with you.  
louis obliges and before he knows it, he's waking up with a bright sun shining through the windows, a crying niall, and harry purring around him.  
\--  
so he was just taken? liam asks, trying to soothe the cries of niall.  
mhm, they just c-came in. first they picked me up, then they c-came and picked zayn up, and and, yeah, they took him, guys...he's gone, niall was heartbroken.  
louis and liam and harry, none of them really cared because kittens were taken out of this place daily, but niall? niall had something deep, something spiritual with kitten zayn. you see, kitten niall and zayn connected like nobody had ever connected before. it was deep and loving and kind, and a hot, messy, purring mess. they were just each others...well, kitty soulmates. if kitties had soulmates, zayn would be niall's and vice versa.  
harry glanced over to louis. was this his kitty soulmate? did harry feel that deep conenction with louis. harry purred into louis' neck, trying to get attention from the smaller, more attentive cat.  
louis turned around and flipped harry over, playing around with the older cat. harry was having none of it, and he hissed at louis, only to be picked up by a shop owner.  
he could hear the human's words in his ears, but all he could hear was muffle as he watched the younger kitten taunt him for being the one to mess up and get yelled at.  
louis came over to harry when he was put down and nuzzled himself to harry's chunky tummy. i like your tummy because it's so fluffy. it's like a bed i could lay in. minus the cat pee and well, bed. ad plus you. definitely plus you.  
harry stroked at the soft fur that louis still had remaining on the tops of his head. most kittens at the 4 months age tend to grow that thicker hair, but louis remained small with small hairs and small feet and just, cute all over.  
don't call me fat, kitty, harry purred, still just happy to be cuddling again. if there was cuddling involved, harry was excited and ready for it. besides, you would love cuddling fat or no fat.  
actually, i prefer fat kitties, so you're just perfect, babe, louis said, still snuggled into the deep white fur of the calico wrapped around him. strangely, harry wanted louis safe. he would fight for anything to make sure he stayed with this kitty longer than he wanted.  
\--  
liam was the next kitty to go. it was weird because after all the years, liam was finally taken now. 7 years later, and grey and all, liam was taken by a couple who were first looking at harry, but when harry hissed and hoped they didn't take him away from his louis, liam was the next one to go.  
louis and harry had talked about what would happen if someone were to come in for louis (you have to hiss, buddy. just hiss and hiss and hiss. don't bite because then the old lady will come in here and tame you, i've learned that. but just hiss and try to get down. make them not want you. because i need you, lou-- [we'll end the conversation there]). it was all planned out, so when someone came for louis that same day, harry wasn't expecting to come back from his bath, hunting all around the kitten room to find no tan and orange calicos with the playful purr he had found his kitty soulmate in. harry pouted and pouted all for 6 days, hiding above the cabinets and only coming down to eat when the old lady force fed the food into him.  
the workers all believed he was sick, some strange disease that didn't cause pain. the only thing they figured out was that he was love sick. love sick for louis, the small kitty that was stolen from him and taken to some scary place he didn't know of, and he hoped to know of someday. hopefully only to find louis.  
\--  
niall went while harry was sitting the front desk being fed and cared for. he watched a human holding niall between his arms and say something to the lady caring for him, doing some things harry didn't understand meant, but watching harry also. the man left with niall and harry pouted some more. harry was the last of them left.  
he doesn't really know what to think of it when months and months pass by. kittens come and kittens go, but harry doesn't move. he gets lonely, and he mostly just walks around the cabinets. he comes down for dinner, but he stays up there the rest of the time. he often wondered if he was going through kitty depression? was there even a thing? he missed liam. hell, he missed zayn's purring and niall's purring mixing together in a harmony of purrs. but he mostly missed louis' cuddles and louis' playfulness. he never bellieved he would miss that fucker of a kitty, but he just hoped louis was with other kitties who cared for him as much as harry cared for him.  
\--  
harry was taken a couple days later. he was put into a vehicle, these he had rode in a few times before. they still had him shaking the fuck around.  
he wondered where he was going, but he didn't really care much because he was asleep soon.  
\--  
when harry arrived to the vets, it wasn't that bad. until he woke up. he was in so much pain, and he briefly wondered what had happened to him. he was quickly moved into a small play room and across the room he saw him. he saw louis. harry ran over and jumped on louis. this was unlike harry, this playful pounce. but when the cat underneath him spoke, he realized something. this cat wasn't even louis.  
harry wondered if he would ever see louis again.


End file.
